prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC37
is the 37th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 474th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Ai dislikes carrots and the girls find out that Aguri hates them as well. Seeing how much this bothers her, they resort to desparate measures to help both of them overcome this new challenge. '' Summary The girls are hanging ou eating. A bit later Mana, later tries to feed Ai carrots and makes juice produced with the Magical Pad's power. As she started to feed her, the girls notice that Ai did not like carrots. They are shocked as Aguri takes her turn, but it still doesn't work. In this time the girls also find out that she dislikes carrots as well. When the mascots notice they begin to make fun of her. Later seeing how Aguri acts around them, Ai begins to imitate her. Makoto tries to help by telling Aguri to eat the carrots for Ai's sake. But this doesn't help her much. Rikka heads to Alice's home and she attempts to explain the positives benefits for carrots to help them reconsider, pointing out how healthy they are. As they are in the middle of learning, they express alarm by the presence of a big carrot cosplayer who tries to convince Aguri to eat carrots. But this only frightens her and she runs away. After the incident, Aguri went to ''Pig's Tail to eat some cake. As this is going on, Mana asks her grandfather about someone in a photo nearby, and he explains how this person owns Carrot Land, a place that supplies their carrots. This gives Mana a great idea. Meanwhile, at the GoGo! Jikochuu, Marmo then gave Bel a big bowl of vegatables and attempts to remove the ring from off of her. Seeing this, he points out that he doesn't like carrots and only agrees to remove the ring should she defeat Pretty Cure. The next day, Mana invited Aguri and the others to carrot land, along with her grandfather and Aguri's grandmother. There they meet Kadono Aki, the owner of the farm, and they begin to do hands-on tasks and soon find the farming to be pretty fun. Later on, Ira appears and targeted a boy who did not like carrots either and really wanted cake. A Jikochuu made out of candies appears, much to Aguri's joy. The girls transform as they see Aki running towards the Jikochuu to save the carrots. During the battle, Cure Ace sets off a trap and causes her to fall into the large gingerbread Jikochuu, and to her shock she finds carrot monsters on the inside, which freak her out. The girls desparately try to get Cure Ace free, along with Ai, who witnesses Ace overcome her hatred of carrots for Aki's sake. Ai is delighted by this and with energy, Ace performs Ace Shot to free them from the house. The girls regroup and finish it off with Lovely Straight Flush. Everything returns to normal afterwards and Aguri and the others try the carrots. Aguri accepts that they were delicious along with Ai, and they share a smile over how good the carrots are and how well Aki takes care of them. Meanwhile, in Trump Kingdom, Regina woke up from her slumber. Main Events *Aguri, Ai, and Bel have shown to have a fear towards carrots, however Aguri and Ai later overcome it. *Regina wakes up after her long deep sleep since episode 23. *Kadono Aki makes his first appearance. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Regina *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Madoka Mari *Bando Sokichi *Kadono Aki *Sebastian Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes